


Docnut - Forehead kiss

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: (From a kiss meme on tumblr)Donut and Doc stargaze out in the country.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a scrappy and unedited piece off my tumblr that I initially wasn't gonna post here, but then did anyway ;p  
> apologies for how ooc and sappy it may be this time lmao :")

“So, do you like it here?” Donut asked Doc as he rested his chin atop his fiancé’s head, the two of them snuggled together under a blanket on the barn roof.

Doc let out a tiny sigh as Donut ran a soothing hand up and down his back. “Yeah, I do. Who knew the country would have such a clear view of the stars? Pollution really is killing us out in the city.”

Donut smiled and nuzzled his face against Doc’s. “See? All the better reason to move out to a cute little farmhouse of our own, together.”

Doc laughed and looked out at the field in front of them as he found Donut’s hands in his. They came out to watch the sunset together after a long day of working on Donut’s family’s farm, but the sky had been dark for hours and neither man showed any sign of wanting to go back inside. Doc had been nervous about coming to visit since the engagement, but both Donut’s mother and step mom had been ecstatic at the news and insisted that the two come stay for a week.

It was exhausting, but Doc never felt more accepted and at home than he did here with the love of his life and future in-laws.

“...Yes.”

Donut faced Doc, raising his good eyebrow in confusion. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Doc repeated, looking up into Donut’s eyes. “I want to move out here to the country with you,” he paused, fidgeting with Donut’s fingers. “It’ll be a new chapter of our lives together, starting fresh.”

Donut stared at Doc for a few moments, the look of surprise slowly melting into a soft, fond look as the corners of his eyes began to shine with tears. “Oh, Frank, do you really mean it?”

Doc smiled, a blush creeping across his face. “I do.”

A small sob chocked out of Donut’s throat as Donut leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Doc’s forehead. “Thank you. I think you’ll really love it out here.”

A cool gust of wind blew by, making the blanket ripple and the two men shiver.

Doc scooted closer to Donut. “...Can we go back inside now?”

Donut stood, draping the blanket around Doc’s shoulders and looping their arms together. “Yeah... Let’s go tell my parents the good news.”


End file.
